The invention is concerned with a practical method for preventing the deterioration of concrete. It is especially directed toward the deterioration of concrete which results from the influence of weather and temperature fluctuations. The invention is also aimed at preventing the deterioration of concrete attributed to the harmful action of deicing agents such as sodium chloride or calcium chloride. Such deicing agents are widely employed on highways, bridge decks, sidewalks, etc. in spite of the clearly demonstrated fact that these materials are deleterious and accelerate spalling and breaking up of concrete.
Numerous materials have been used or suggested as surface treatments to improve the weatherability of concrete. These include fats, fatty acids, fatty acid salts, paraffins, waxes, greases, rosin, mineral and vegetable oils, silicones, bituminous materials, coal tar pitch, plastic coatings, polymers, etc., however, most of these have limited effectiveness. For instance, linseed oil-kerosene mixtures have been favored as a surface treatment to retard freeze-thaw deterioration. However, comparatively large amounts of oil are required and more effective and economical measures are desireable.